Today, many financial institutions, online retailers, and other business use chatbots to increase and improve a level of customer engagement within corresponding digital platforms, such as, but not limited to, websites, messaging applications, and mobile applications. In many instances, these existing chatbots can receive a message from a customer's device (e.g., provided as input to a corresponding chat interface), can programmatically generate responses to these received messages, and generate and transmit, to the customer's device, a response to the received message for presentation within a corresponding digital interface.